


After a Long Day

by PicyKitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-up Dipper Pines, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, but it was worth it, no joke, pure fluff, there isnt much to say its just straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicyKitty/pseuds/PicyKitty
Summary: After a long day, it's really nice to come home to ever so warm cuddles before sleeping.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was just a short out of context snippet that I had lying around and I turned it into something a little longer due to popular demand (popular demand being a few people encouraging me but that was enough to get me going)
> 
> also thanks to Emily/Eret for helping me go over this!

It had been a long day, and it certainly hadn’t been the most pleasant. Working a longer day than usual and having to deal with unnaturally congested traffic due to construction work did not make for a particularly enjoyable evening. As if that wasn’t enough, Bill’s phone had decided that it was the perfect time to die, preventing Bill from letting Dipper know that he’d be home way later than usual. Bill let out a frustrated breath as he gripped onto the steering wheel in front of him. Dipper would worry if he didn’t say anything, and knowing Dipper, he’d probably stay up until Bill finally arrived at their apartment in one piece. There was a time that Bill, much to Dipper’s horror, came back in a rather disheveled shape. Bill’s day-to-day life wasn’t easy, and Dipper knew that, and ever since he came home in that shape that one time, Bill knew that Dipper would not rest until he came home safely.  


After what felt like forever, the environment around Bill became familiar, much to his relief. It wasn’t long before the familiar apartment building came into sight, and the time in between getting out of his vehicle and approaching the door to his room went by in a rather tired blur. Right before he got to the door, he took a moment to glance at the time.  


1:30 AM  


With another sigh, Bill unlocked the door to the apartment and went inside, closing and locking it behind him. He walked down the dimly lit hall and honestly wasn’t that surprised when he noticed a few of the lights still on in the living room. When he got to the end of the hall, he peered around curiously, and he furrowed his brow when he saw Mabel sitting at the island with her laptop. So Mabel stayed up too?  


"Mabel?" Bill quietly called out.  


Mabel looked up from her laptop. "Oh, you're finally back!" She kept her voice down.  


"Yeah," Bill glanced around the room again. "Did Dipper keep you up as well?”  


"Oh, uh," Mabel glanced toward the couch. "It was my own voluntary decision, if that’s what you’re asking. Dipper wanted to stay up, so I stayed up with him. I don’t think he could fight the sleep, though.” She gestured toward the couch this time.  


Bill glanced at the couch and for the first time, realized that there was, in fact, a sleeping Dipper there. And his heart could’ve melted right there, too.  


"Well, your wait is over." Bill didn't take his eyes off of his Pinetree. "You can scurry off to sleep now." He briefly glanced back at Mabel. “I can get Dipper off to bed.”  


Mabel nodded, closed her laptop and got up, flipping off the rest of the kitchen lights before starting toward her room.  


"G'night!" She called from down the hallway.  


"Night." Bill called back, gazing back down at Dipper.  


He quietly walked over to the front of the couch and paused for a moment. He looked down at his love as a small smile began to crease his face. Without the usual furrow in his brows, Dipper looked so at peace when was asleep. Bill thought it to be an adorable sight, Dipper’s soft features all relaxed like this. Bill was very much willing to kill just so Dipper could stay like this, getting a well-deserved rest. Bill really didn’t think that he was worth Dipper losing sleep over, but the brunette had always been persistent. Bill let out a small huff and lightly shook his head before bending over to ever so carefully scoop up the sleeping brunette into his arms.  


“You needn’t worry about me so much…” Bill murmured, although aware that Dipper most likely didn’t hear him. And that was alright, honestly.  


The sleeping brunette’s only response was a small sound and shift in Bill's arms, but Bill was already starting to make his way toward their room. He was thankful that when he got to the door, it was left opened a crack, so all he had to do was give it a little push with his shoulder in order to get it open. He gave the door a small kick in order to close it and made his way toward the bed. By the time he got to it and began to set down Dipper, he noticed the brunette's eyes flutter open drearily.  


"Bill…?" Dipper murmured as Bill set him down, his voice laced with sleep.  


Bill sat down on the side of the bed and slipped out of his work clothes. He didn’t bother going to put on anything else to sleep in since it was already so late and that bed looked ever so welcoming, especially with a certain Dipper that would be sure to snuggle up so closely at the first chance he got. Within the next moment, he slipped into bed and scooted toward Dipper, who seemed to have only just registered that he had been relocated.  


"I'm home." Bill whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Dipper's forehead, right on top of one of the ‘stars’ that made up Dipper’s special birthmark.  
When Bill gazed back down at Dipper's face, he could see that the brunette's expression brightened a bit despite the sleepiness that was still clearly written on his face. Not another moment has passed and Dipper had wrapped his arm around Bill's midsection and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling the other man's neck for a moment before bringing his face up so that their noses could brush.  


"Mm,, missed you.." Dipper murmured, letting his eyes fall shut again.  


Bill smiled and chuckled lightly. "It was only barely a day. Aw, do you need me that much?" He brought up one of his hands to draw it through Dipper's hair.  


If Dipper wasn't half asleep and as sleep deprived as he was right now, he might've told Bill to shut up, but instead, in his tired happiness, he muttered, "M,, Maybe.."  
Bill let out another small chuckle before lightly pressing his lips against Dipper's, letting his eyes fall shut as well.  


"I missed you too, Sapling." Bill whispered when they parted.  


Bill moved his hand from Dipper's hair and slung his arm around the brunette's torso, lightly resting his chin atop Dipper's head when he snuggled deeper into Bill yet again.  


“You didn’t answer texts,,” Dipper’s slightly muffled voice honestly sounded like he could’ve been sleep-talking at this point. “Worried...”  


“Phone died.” Bill responded simply, beginning to move his hand to softly rub the brunette’s back. “But I’m here now, and I’m alright.”  


Bill pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Dipper’s head, resulting in a small noise of content from the younger. It wasn’t long before Bill felt himself begin to slip into the welcoming blackness of sleep. The day might’ve been less enjoyable than Bill would’ve liked, but coming back to this was something he’d always look forward to. He had Dipper, and that’s what kept him going. The welcoming emotional and physical warmth that came from the affection that was always exchanged between them would always make everything worth it. It was in times like these that everything suddenly felt right with the world, and nothing could ever take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed your healthy daily dose of fluff :')
> 
> let me know if y'all would wanna see what else I have lying around that I can somehow turn into short oneshots


End file.
